


The Darker Side of You

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not on the dancefloor, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Goth Club, Goth music, Gothic Kylo Ren, Gratuitous Smut, Industrial Dance Club, Kylo and Rey on the Dancefloor, Little bit of pwp, London After Midnight, Office Sex, One Shot, Really just an excuse to make Kylo more Goth, Song Lyrics, The word rape is in the song but not in this story, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Rey and friends are wanting to go out dancing while they are visiting Coruscant. Rey gets it to indulge her dark side with a trip to the hottest industrial goth club in the city, The First Order. Little does she know she caught the eye of the club's silent partner, the scene's pin-up boy, Kylo Ren.





	The Darker Side of You

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

So far it had been a fun but uneventful trip to the city.

Rey had never been to Coruscant before and she was enjoying the visit, even if the city was dirty and overcrowded. It did make for a change of pace from Takodana were she, Rose and Paige Tico, and Kaydel Connix attended the local community college. 

It was Saturday night and the ladies were looking to hit a club and dance the night away. Normally they danced at The Resistance back in Takodana, but they had heard that here in Coruscant, the best dance club in the city was The First Order.

The noise hit them as soon as they walked up to the doors. The outside of the building was so modern it made Rey long for the comfortable familiar feeling of The Resistance and it’s 80’s retro that wasn’t really retro as it had been open since the mid-’70s.

The First Order was an edgy industrial goth club and Rey was worried that she wouldn’t know a single song the DJ played, but she figured as long as it had a decent beat, she could dance to it, whatever it was.

Rey was secretly obsessed with all things gothic but never felt comfortable with expressing it, not to any real degree. Her small-town scene would have lost their collective shit if she changed up her girl next door appearance. Rey was intrigued by the scene, the music, and the subculture. The internet had been her only real way to explore, until now.

They had dressed up for the club, knowing it had a bit of a reputation. Rey originally wanted to wear a simple black dress and fishnets but Kaydel had jumped in and thought it cute to put Rey in a white spandex dress with the boat neck, large cutout in the back and a hood. When Rey complained that it didn’t fit with the goth theme, Rose had pointed out, had the dress been black, she’d have looked just like everyone else, this way she stood out.

Rey had to admit the mini dress was stunning and it would be ironic and funny to show up in all white, so she let the girls dress her up. She’d let her brunette hair down in messy waves, as the humidity in the club would just make it curl anyway, the ends just brushing past the tops of her shoulders. Rey paired the outfit with her trusted slouch boots so she could store her phone, ID, and cash without needing to deal with a purse.

The girls ordered a round of drinks, clinging to one of the few tables off to the side of the main bar watching the few people already on the dancefloor. Feeling awkward and very out of place in the dark warehouse feeling room, Rey took in what she can see of the place. There were railings and what looked like a second floor but no visible way to get up there. Rows and rows of lights and more steel railings lined the ceiling.

The music was bass heavy and high energy, geared to make people dance. Rey could tell Rose was starting to feel it, while Kaydel and Paige pointed out one hot guy after another.

Rey looked over at Rose and rolled her eyes. They were not really there to guy watch or guy hunt like Kaydel. Rey came to dance.

Thanks to _Spotify_ she knew some of the more popular tunes as well as some of the more traditional goth stuff. The DJ seemed to play things a little heavier than what Rey normally listened to, but then Marilyn Manson's cover of _Cry Little Sister_ from that older vampire flick came on and Rey decided to just let go of her inhibitions. She glanced at Rose before she moved to join the other people already on the dancefloor and lost herself in the joy of moving her body to the song.

 

~

 

It was turning out to be a decent crowd night, Kylo thought as he prowled along the second floor. He had the advantage of being a partner in the club, so he had certain privileges that normal club goers didn’t. Since Hux had insisted on appearance, Kylo had begrudgingly agreed on showing up every night, in gothic regalia, knowing full well that he was just there to be eye candy. That alone annoyed him the most since many of his ideas were ignored or outright denied. But the status did afford him a few benefits. Like the staff knowing his face and his temperament. 

He could have anything he wanted to hear played and he drank for free. Which was as it should be since it was mostly his trust fund that paid to keep the lights on, even if he shunned most of the responsibility for the operations of the place.

Not to mention the normal crowd knew him, if by reputation only. He didn’t mix with the club goers often. He found it more rewarding to watch from his perch above the rabble. That hasn't stopped a few from trying to entice him into things he did not want or was even interested in with them. Kylo knew most of the offers for friendship or sex were shallow and mostly out of some misguided idea the situation would benefit them somehow.

Since then he had made it clear that he is not approachable, for anything. The last time he’d had a woman escorted out of the club for touching him, he knew he’d made his point clear. Since then rumors had flown about him. He knew most of it was out of jealousy, Kylo also didn’t bother correcting those rumors, he could do want he wanted and that was that.

From his customary location above the dance floor, of to the left of the DJ booth, Kylo spotted a girl in white swaying to the music. At first, he snorted at her attempt at a grab for attention, but as he watched her, he noted she's out of her element, shy and awkward and not someone seeking attention. But she seems to glow like a candle in that sea of black below him.

He felt drawn to her, as ridiculous as it sounded even to himself, but none of the other girls had ever grabbed his attention quite like the brunette beauty with the warm tan skin.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

He tracked her movements in the crowd, watching her sway and find the rhythm of the song. Her eyes closed, body looking as if it was controlled by the deafening pulse of the music, twisting and turning with the beat.

Kylo wanted to touch her, wanted to run his hands down her sides, pulling her close to him. He's overwhelmed with the need to feel her close to him, to slide his hands over those swaying hips and  - he stopped that line of thought before he gets ahead of himself.

He moved over to the DJ booth, scribbled down the next song he wanted to be played, and moved down to the dance floor.

 

~

 

Rey was having the time of her life, maybe it was the music or the drink she indulged in, but she was nearly breathless and she could really feel her body moving, lost in time with the music. She never knew that she could feel like this.

Rey smelled the distinct, but not unpleasant chemicals of the fog machine. She barely opened her eyes, just enough to see the fog swirl and billow through the overhead lasers, making the green light look like streaks of rain falling down around her. It looks magical like she was all alone in the fog and for a moment she felt euphoric and suspended in time as if the world has melted away leaving her in peace in its wake, nothing but the sound that was surrounding her.

As the song faded, she was wistfully waiting for the next one, hoping the DJ played something else as equally amazing. London After Midnight, _Kiss_ was the next song rising in volume, one she knew and enjoyed. The beat was strong and she felt herself fall into the rhythm with ease. Rey tilted her head back letting the music control her movements, but her back collided with another.

Embarrassed she'd danced into someone, Rey tried to move away but felt strong arms encircle her. Large hands pulled her hips back and she smelled a delicious blend of cologne -something masculine and dark as she felt his head dip down and felt his lips on her throat.

_You'll never understand, The meaning in the end. We're standing at the gate, You'll meet the darker fate._

She could feel his chest was broader than her shoulders as they start to sway to the heavy beat. His long legs bracket hers, as her arms raised up, her fingers seeming to have a mind of their own, as they reach to plunge into his hair, finding silky waves.

_Your purity and rage, Your passion and your hate. You promised more than bliss, With your God and with your kiss._

The body behind her was overwhelmingly larger than her, undeniably male and very excited to be grinding against her ass and he had rhythm. He directed her hips in time with the song and he seemed to know when the tempo changes were coming.

_I'm on my knees, I beg your mercy. My soul is my loss, I'm well hung from your cross._

Rey’s senses were aflame at his scent and touch. She let this man mold her against him, his hand sliding up her body to lightly cup her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she shivered in his hands. This could not be happening, she had to be dreaming!

_Take me._

_Take me in your arms my love and rape me. Don't hide behind your rage - I know you love me,_

_And always will..._

He turned her head to the side just before she felt his lips sucking on her pulse. Rey moaned aloud and nearly stopped dancing, but he held her pinned to him, and he never stopped moving.

_You're my possession, Of that my love there really is no question._

_Don't hide behind your rage - I know you love me,_

_And always will._

She closed her eyes, surrendered to the feel of him. His hands were caressing over her stomach and hips, fingertips just brushing the undersides of her breasts. She could feel how hot they were through her thin dress. Rey opened her eyes to see the lights had switched to red, the lasers pulsing and twirling in time with the song.

  _My better half - it's true, Has seen the darker side of you, Innocence stripped away, At least I've the brighter fate..._

He pulled his mouth off her throat and she heard him moan in her ear. That little sound made her shudder and she felt that odd little jerk-like sensation just behind her navel. She turned abruptly, wanting to see him, to see just who was holding her and grinding on her.

_I'm on my knees, I beg your mercy. My soul is my loss, I'm well hung from your cross._

The blood-red lights were just enough to see his outlines, his predominant nose, his large lips, and dark eyes with black hair falling into his face. Rey felt herself become more aroused at the sight of him.

_Take me._

_Take me in your arms my love and rape me. Don't hide behind your rage - I know you love me,_

_And always will..._

Long black coat, tight-fitting shirt with an industrial zipper running down it. Black pants tucked into knee-high buckled boots. He looked like the GQ goth bad boy cover model. Rey could only assume the sight the two of them must be making as they swayed together.

Light and dark, black and white.

He reached up and slid his fingers along her cheek, palming the back of her head and neck. His other hand pressing into the small of her back, his hand nearly spanning the entirety of the cut-out window.

She watched his eyes searching her face, she could see he wanted to kiss her, but she thought he was looking for permission. Rey let her fingers creep up the front of his shirt, sliding them up till she could grip on to his collar. She tugged slightly, pulling herself up to her tiptoes. He stopped hesitating and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

It was a heady, passionate kiss, the way he held her, nearly crushing her with the strength in his arms. Not only was he huge compared to her and Rey could feel his body was rock hard under all the black. 

He dipped her further, holding her weight completely as he worked his mouth over hers. Rey surrendered her balance to him, too caught up in the moment to care that she wasn't really supporting herself.

 

~

 

He couldn't believe it, this nymph, this goddess was letting him hold her, caress her, kiss her.

He pulled them up out of the dip, keeping his mouth kissing and nipping at hers despite their height differences. He thought he'd died if he stopped kissing her.

He turned them, maneuvering her back up against one of the walls. He continued to delve into her mouth while letting his hands roam. One threaded into her hair, while the other slid down her side until his fingers found the back of her thigh. He bent at the knees more, plunging his tongue past her lips as he pulled her thigh up over his hip. Now he could grind his aching cock right where he wanted to. Her core was so hot he could feel it through the thick material of his pants.

Gods he wanted to get her into one of the back rooms. Preferably Hux's office and the big leather couch. He could sit and let her ride him, or better yet push her down so he could thrust as hard as she'd let him.

She moaned loudly as he pushed his hips, rubbing up and nearly lifting her off the floor. The loud thud of the subwoofers covered her noises to the rest of the room, but Kylo felt them, on his lips and under his hands.

He wanted to hear her. Kylo wanted to make her scream with pleasure. He leaned back and watched her face as he pushed into her harder, using his hips to lift her a little off the floor. Her eyes fluttered shut and her swollen lips parted in a silent gasp. Kylo knew he could watch her make that expression the rest of the night and not get tired of it.

He pulled his hips away, letting her slide down the front of him to those few inches to the floor, feeling her thigh as it dragged down his leg, watching this vixen bite her lower lip as she tried to nonchalantly smooth her dress down.

She looked wrecked, and he hadn't even started yet.

Kylo reached down, lifting up her deceptively delicate looking hand. He looked her in the eyes as he bent to kiss the back of her hand. She smiled at him, a full brilliant smile that made his heart beat faster.

He stood up, but didn't release her hand, but instead started walking backward, gently tugging her, bidding her to follow. She blushed and he felt his heart stop for a moment, but she was following him. He turned then, looking for the nearest door that led to the back offices. 

J.B. was on duty tonight. Kylo nodded to the bouncer before he pulled his lovely guest under his arm, leading her through the security door. As soon as the door shut, the sound of the club was muffed, and the bass reduced to a dull thud in the walls. They walked down the short hall in strained awkward silence. He quickly led her to stairs and up to the room he had in mind.

Hux's office was perfectly modern, a blend of sleek and industrial, steel and glass. It was the best balance between the two. It also boasted black tinted one-way windows that looked down onto the dancefloor.

Kylo turned to see she was looking around, a little crease had appeared between her brows.

He let go of her hand and walked over to the wet bar. He started mixing up two gin and tonics.

“I would like to apologize for nearly mauling you on the dancefloor, but I would be lying if I did,” he said as he turned around and walked back over to where she'd taken a set on the couch. He watched her finish a text before shoving her phone back into a zippered boot pocket. Clever girl, she was.

He saw her smirk as he handed her the glass. “I'm not sorry at all. I would, however, like to know your name,” he said while sitting down.

“Oh, I'd like to know yours too,”

He blinked. He hadn't anticipated her accent. Now he knew she was perfect.

“Would you now?” he smirked before taking a big drink.

“Yeah, and you know what else I'd like to know, how often do you maul women on the dancefloor before bringing them up here?” she said with a little more heat in her voice. Kylo felt his insides turn to jelly at the sound of her voice.

“Never.”

“ _Never_? Never as in ‘never going to answer’ or ‘never done this before?’”

“I've - uh, never done this before, that is, mauled a woman on the dance floor and brought her up here," he knew his voice had gotten a little breathless but she was staring at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes, "Just you."

“Oh, I, well, I've never done this, ah, I mean I'm not that type of person to just, um…. _oh bloody hell,”_ she muttered adorably as she stumbled over her thoughts and words. She tried to hide her blush by finishing her drink.

“You still haven't told me your name,” she said after setting her glass down on the low coffee table.

He smirked, leaning into her, sliding his hand back into her hair, cradling her head in one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. She was so slight in his hands, he wanted to pull her closer, cover her body with his and weld them together.

“You still haven't told me yours,” he breathed as he bent his head down wanting to taste her lips again.

“Rey,” he heard her whisper just as his lips touched her.

“Kylo,” he pushed his name into her parted mouth, watching her eyes dilate a little more before he closed that little gap between them.

She tasted just as divine as she did out in the noisy crowded club, but here - here he could savor her.

Here he could hear her moans and gasps, here he could pull her closer, rolling them back so he could press into her sweet, intoxicating body. He felt her hands tentatively touching him, her fingers brushing over his hair, neck, down his arms, only to repeat the circuit. It was like she didn't know where to put her hands. He shifted her body, pulling her down onto the couch, sliding her completely under him, mashing his aching cock into the sweet cradle of her thighs.

Rey moaned loudly and her hands fisted in the front of his shirt.

He pushed again, rolling his hips, grinding into her center as she shifted her legs around his hips. Her dress had ridden up and he was rubbing directly into her damp panties.

He could feel her heat and growing wetness as he kissed and licked at her mouth. He picked up the pace, grinding into her harder, wanting to get her off if he could. He kept a firm hold on her waist, directing her movements and helped her slide herself against him. He had her rubbing over his trapped erection, bulging and firm in his now tight and cumbersome pants.

He shifted his kiss to her neck, wanting to bite and suck as he ground his hips into hers, wanting something to help hold him in check as he pushed her closer.

Rey lifted her back, wrapping her legs around him, hooking her heels boots behind his calves.

A higher pitched moan caught in the back of her throat and she stiffened beneath him, held taut as she rode out a climax, the first of many he hoped to give her.

As she collapsed, shaking beneath him, Kylo gazed down at her in awe. She was beyond perfect.

He reached up and cupped her face as he leaned in to claim her sweet lips again. His other leaving her waist, sliding down her hip to tug her dress up over her hips. He kissed her slowly as his fingers traced under the elastic band, skimming down the edge of her thigh.

There was a sharp inhale from her as his finger brushed over soft, hot and wet skin.

He leaned back just enough to watch her eyes as he touched her again, his fingers sliding over her, feeling how she was swollen and slick.

Her mouth hung open as he moved down seeking where her body opened, he knew he was being gentle, but possibly not gentle enough as he slowly pushed his middle finger into her.

And he couldn't control his own groan at how tight, slick and magnificent she felt.

He opened his eyes, staring at her perfect little _"o"_ of her lips as he slid his finger deeper. He worked one finger into her a few more strokes before he added his ring finger.

Feeling her wetness between his fingers, dripping out to puddle in his palm, Kylo thought he was going to lose his goddamn mind if he didn't get his mouth on her soon. He wanted to lick and suck her clean.

"Oh, fuck -Rey. Please tell me I can eat you out. I want to taste you so badly," he leaned back more watching as his fingers disappeared inside of her.

"Wha - really? Yes, god - yes!"

He grinned as he continued to softly thrust before gently removing his hand and shoving his wet fingers in his mouth. Her taste hit his tongue, tart and sharp. He felt his eyes roll back in his head and he craved more.

He scooted back on his knees, watching as she pulled her boots and panties off in a hurry. She laid back down on the couch, face bright pink, but she spread her legs wider.

He didn't hesitate, wanting to get as much of her on his face as he could, Kylo dived down, pushing his tongue into her folds. Her body bowed from the sensation, but she settled back down as he groaned into her skin, licking desperately at her. He pushed his fingers back inside her, listening to her gasp and moan.

Her clitoris was swollen and pink and he intended to see how much more swollen he could make it. Latching onto it, he sucked greedily, wanting to suck her into another orgasm. He moved his fingers in time with his mouth, listening to her cries get higher and higher.

Her thighs were shaking and she was gripping the leather arm of the couch above her head as she tried to not buck her hips.

Kylo redoubled his efforts as she was close to the edge. He added his other hand, pushing four fingers into her wet heat, feeling her stretching to accommodate it. He pulled her open, giving her close to what his cock would stretch her to, alternating his thrusting fingers, he felt her gush onto his chin.

Rey was barely making a sound as he continued to push her. Her body was tight as a bowstring lifting, her back off the couch as he sucked on her, his hands moving rapidly.

Suddenly she slumped down, eyes fluttering and tears leaking from them.

Kylo softened his fingers and released her from his mouth as he looked over her. He sat back, very pleased with how disheveled and utterly wrecked she looked.

As her eyes opened, he watched her focus on him. He pulled the zipper on his shirt down and he was pleased to see her eyes followed it.

He let it fall open as he watched her.

"Do you want me inside you? Can I? I want to wrap your sweet legs around me; I want to be as deep in you as I can go," he tugged the shirt down his arms and watched as she stared at his chest.

Kylo slid his hand down and unsnapped the button on his pants.

He reached out, tilting her chin up so she was looking at his face, though the idea that she was this distracted by his body made him even harder. He wanted her answer, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek as he waited.

"Rey?"

She quickly nodded her head, before engulfing his thumb in her mouth.

The move startled him, but the look she gave him while sucking on his thumb was enough to make him groan before he pulled away to stand up and scramble out of his boots and pants. He grabbed a condom from the stash he knew was under the couch.

He helped her tug her dress off, leaving her beautifully naked before him. Her breasts were just big enough to fill each of his palms and her skin looked like it glowed golden against the black leather. 

He moved back between her thighs, his hand running up and down his length before he rolled the condom down it. While he’d have loved to forgo it, he didn’t know her _yet_ and he didn’t need Hux screaming at him about the mess. It was just easier this way. He hoped there could be a time when they didn't need a barrier between them but now wasn't the time.

He saw her eyes trail down, watching his hands, and saw a flash of relief cross her face. Ok, condom worth it for that alone, he thought.

Kylo slowly lined himself up with her, rubbing up and down, catching her clit and rubbing into it, making her twitch.

He dipped into her, just pushing the head of himself into her folds and, God, it was a tight squeeze. She was going to feel amazing. He looked up to see her mouth open and tiny little pants escaping from between her lips, her eyes closed tightly.

He pulled back and slide a little more inside, reaching up to lightly thumb over her clit while he shallowly thrust into her tight body.

"Oh God! Oh fuck, baby, you're tight - relax, please - relax, I won't last long if you stay this clenched up," he groaned as he managed to work half of himself into her.

He pressed her clit harder as he leaned over her, finally bottoming out inside her. Her mouth hung open as high pitched cries fell from her lips. She shuddered beneath him and Kylo couldn't get enough of it.

He rolled his hips, slide out before a slow steady push back in. He could feel every ridge, every muscle clench, even her heart racing against his chest, all of her and he wanted more.

"So good, so tight, Rey, _fuck,_ Rey you feel like heaven!" He thrust again, this time starting up a slow rhythm that had her clawing at his shoulders. Her short nails dug along his back as he moved faster, taking a heavier thrust.

It felt incredible being surrounded by her, feeling her buck and writhe. He leaned down next to her ear, panting softly.

"Can I give you more? Can you take more? I wanna fuck you so badly, wanna make you scream for me," he breathed in her ear, feeling her body tighten more at his words. He felt her nod, and that was all he needed. Kylo let go of his restraint and thrust faster, working himself deeper with each impact. He could feel her contract around his cock, feel her quiver and pulse. Her mouth was hanging open while her eyes were squeezed shut. With each impact, he was forcing air out of her while breathless inhales followed his retreat.

She was _perfect_ , perfectly made for him, he thought as he felt the end of her body, crushing her to him in his arms, biting down on her neck, wanting to leave a few love bites behind. 

He continued to pound into her, feeling his own orgasm speeding toward him. He wanted to feel her cum, wanted to feel her squeeze him as much as possible. He pushed a hand between them, seeking her clit again. 

As soon as he started rubbing his fingertip over her, Rey jerked, her body seizing up and Kylo thought he was seeing stars. His balls tightened up and the rushing heat from the base of his spine overtook him.

He continued to convulse and twitch as he emptied himself into the condom.

He tried to keep from collapsing onto her, but he needed a moment at least to get his arms working again. She was panting and still coming down from her own orgasm too.

Kylo wasn't normally one to cuddle after fucking, but he wanted to hold her close while both their heart rates slowed. He gently lifted his hips pulling his half softened member from her sweet body. The feeling left them both moaning. He reached down, dragging the condom off, and dropping it to the floor. He slid down beside her, rolling her to face him as he laid down, keeping her in his arms, tucked comfortably into his chest.

He started at her, watching the bright pink flush recede from her skin and he could feel her breathing slowing.

"You are beautiful. I thought that the moment I noticed you tonight. You glowed," he confessed watching her blush again.

Rey ducked her head, a smile on her lips.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the black lights and lasers?" She giggled.

He grinned at her, softly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, watching as her expression changed into stunned disbelief.

"I also don't want this to be a one night stand. I'd love to take you out to dinner and get to know you," he gazed at her hoping she felt the same.

The look on her face nearly broke him, she looked shocked, but then she smiled, so bright and dazzling he felt his heart stutter.

"I'd like that," she bit her lip before a mischievous grin pulled her lip free from her teeth. "Maybe we can go dancing. I know this great little goth club." She said before giggling.

Kylo rolled his eyes but pulled her into a hug. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was mainly a self-indulgent story for me as I love going dancing at my local industrial goth night at a little dive bar here in town.
> 
>  Cry Little Sister - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BG5sFUROGX0
> 
> Kiss - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD2JUFkT5RI
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely and talented [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks)


End file.
